Band Love
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It's Back Yard Junk's Tour and the Storm hawks, Aria, and Saphire there with. But what happens when Chase's ex-girlfriend shows up begging to be taken back? Will anyone's love blossom with this madness?
1. Chapter 1

Me: You guys ready?

Piper: New story? What's this one about?

Me: Oh… nothing much. Just the Back Yard Junk atmosian tour. You guys know who I own and who I don't. Now on with the story.

X-X-X-X

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Piper squealed, hugging Topaz and emerald, two twins of a rising band, BYJ, or better known as Back Yard Junk. Emerald slipped out of the hug and slipped her neon green guitar into it's case. Topaz smiled and put her highlighter yellow guitar into it's case. Carla sat off to the side on a black sofa filing her nails. Chris walked in with a frown on his face.

"Why is there a thong on the stage?" He asked. Finn started to laugh hysterically as Stork cringed. Saphire raised her eyebrow.

"Is It pink with blue frills along the top?" Aria asked. Chris nodded. " That would be mine."

"What?!" Aerrow demanded, turning to face his sister.

"I was only kidding. It belonged to the sitting next to me." Aria exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"Saphire the hell-"

"Other side." Aria snapped.

"Oh."

_SLAM! _Everyone looked up as Chase Stormed in, his eyes dark and annoyed.

"What's With you?" Tia asked shaking her green hair out of her eyes as Tina pulled her pink hair into a High pony tail as she walked toward the door.

"Do you want the good news or my annoyance first?" Chase asked, turning toward them.

"Good news. Cushion the blow." Emerald exclaimed.

"We've been challenged by the third best band in the Atmos, Chainsaw. Next Thursday at 'Club Shelda' at 10." Chase exclaimed. They all started to cheer until the door slammed open into Tina, knocking her to the floor. A with pale skin and lavender hair covering one of her dark red eyes stood there. She wore a dark blue mini skirt, black knee high boots, and a white one shouldered belly shirt with dark green letters cross the front.

'_Back Yard Junk'_

" CHASE!" The cried, sorrow twisting itself in her voice.

"Marla…." Chase growled.

"Introducing Chase's Annoyance… MARLA! His ex-girlfriend." Chris exclaimed in annoyance as He helped Tina up off the floor. Carla groaned and walked out onto the balcony as the strange ran to Chase and clutched him.

"Chase… please… give me another chance!" She begged. Chase shoved her away from him almost harshly, his eyes dark and angry.

"Marla, get the hell out!" Carla growled darkly, leaning against the door frame between the balcony and the dressing room. Saphire stood off to the side, now filing her nails a nail filer she pulled out of her purse.

"Chase… please… I am begging you. Just one more chance!" Marla begged, grabbing at Chase, not even bothering to correct her skirt as it showed the straps of her black lace thong.

"NO!" Chase snapped sternly. " Get out."

"Chase, I don't care if you get to together with me for me or for our son. Just as long as Jase has his father. Please…" Marla whined. Aria spat out the water she was drinking as they heard Carla choking on her beer.

"Chase has a son?" Aria whispered to Carla who appeared again in the door away.

"I told you he's not mine. If you remember we had only once with three different protection objects. You and my brother didn't. Either it's his or it's one of the other guys you screwed while we were . "Chase snapped, getting out of Marla's Clutches, making Aria sigh with relief. Carla shook her head and walked back out onto the balcony.

"You know what Marla, Just get the hell out!" Chris shouted. Marla ran over to Topaz.

"Topaz… please… you're smart, reasonable, and responsible... you understand… don't you?" Marla begged. Topaz's stern expression soften mush to the other's disbelief.

"I think I do." Topaz exclaimed. Before she could continue, her twin spoke.

"I do too." Emerald snapped. " I understand that you're a desperate with a kid so you go to your rich famous ex-boyfriend and beg him for money."

"And that you didn't get an abortion!" Topaz added with tart laughter. Laughter of the others echoed around the room, causing Marla to turn bright red. She turned around, looking for someone to make understand. She ran to Aria and broke down crying. Carla was leaning against the railing on the balcony watching.

"Bad choice." Carla murmured as she watched, laughter echoing in her voice.

"Please… I just need someone to help me raise my son, Jase. He's sick a lot. But his father won't forgive me for something I had no control over. I just want my son to have his real father to be loved by. But how can I if he won't forgive me? Do you understand?" Marla whimpered, her eyes big like a doe's. Aria bite her lip before nodding.

"I do understand. I know-" Marla cut her off.

"SEE! She understands!"

"Yes. I do. I understand that you have a son. I understand that you need money. I understand that you have no life, no value in life, that you are the lowest scum in the Atmos, attempting to use a richer man to escape your problems. I know your type. Coach bag, Gucci boots. Series skirt and a 50 dollar t-shirt explains it all. The Lace thong just confirms it. Slut. Whore. Striper. All very good names for you. It's time you take responsibility for what you did." Aria spat her voice going soft in the beginning to harsh at the end. Marla growled and slapped her.

"I am not a . "Marla spat.

"Oh but you're a ?" Aria asked. Marla spat in her face, causing Chase to go over the edge and shove Marla harshly to the floor.

"You will show her the appropriate respect." Chase Spat. Marla's eyes widened.

"She's your friend isn't she?" Marla asked. Chase's lips didn't move when he almost inaudibly whispered some to Aria before she nodded.

"Yes. I am. Now you will go." Aria said sternly.

"And next time you meet her, you will treat her with respect."

"She's not really your friend!" Marla snapped, slowly rising to her feet.

"Oh really?"

"If She is. Prove it!" Marla snapped. Chase smiled and kissed Aria passionately on the lips. Saphire wolf whistled and clapped her hands

"Whoa! You go ! God I will never get tired of watching that. They are such a lovely dovey couple." Saphire exclaimed as Piper joined her seeing the situation.

"They are amazing." Piper exclaimed. Topaz and Emerald whistled as Aria and Chase slowly separate, both dazed slightly. Marla's eyes narrowed dangerously. She pointed at the two.

"You two will regret this. I promise you chase, You will return to me and Jase. You will." Marla hissed before storming out of the room. Chase smiled and turned to Aria.

"Thank you for posing as my friend." Chase exclaimed. Aria smiled.

"Always glad to help a friend." Aria chirped. Saphire smiled.

"You know what we need?" Saphire asked. Aria smiled.

"I totally do!" Aria cheered.

"Girls night out!" The s chimed. Topaz and Emerald smiled. Carla shrieked, jumping into the room as a loud bang of thunder was heard bringing down buckets of water down with it. Carla walked in soaking wet, her black hair covering face as she glared.

"Okay… actually I think the correct term is s night in." Topaz exclaimed.

"You mean if we can get out of here right?" Emerald exclaimed. Topaz laughed.

"Let's go. We have our limo waiting for us. Darla will send over the instruments tomorrow. Come on. Aria, Saphire, you to head out first. " Topaz exclaimed. Aria squealed.

"WE get to ride with?!" Saphire squealed.

"Duh. Carla, followed by Finn, Emerald and I, Chase, Piper, Aerrow, Tia and Tina, and then Junko. Okay? It'll seem like a security guard thing. Kay? Topaz exclaimed.

"Umbrella's?" Carla asked, wringing out her hair.

"Oh… um… no. Sorry." Topaz frowned. Carla sighed.

"Go s!" Topaz exclaimed. Saphire and Aria nodded, running out of the building and pushing people back behind the red velvet ropes as Carla ran and jumped into the limo to keep from getting any more wet then she already was. Finn helped Aria hold back this guy who was attempting to get to Topaz and Emerald, both getting soaked as they calmly waved. They stepped into the limo and disappeared from view. Chase took Aria's Hand and led her to the limo, grabbing Saphire's Arm along the way.

"Get in before you catch cold." He told them. They nodded and got I, quickly followed by Chase and Chris. Tia and Tina were ushered in by Aerrow, both s each carrying a single rose. Aerrow and Junko climbed in and closed the door. Chase sat down next to Aria, noticing her stare.

"What are you looking at?" Chase asked, looking out the window with her. Aria pointed to Marla who glared at the limo from the other side of the tinting. " Don't mind her. She can't do anything"

"She's really mad. How do we know she can't do anything? Aria asked. Chase shrugged as the limo pulled away from the curb and drove off.

X-X-X-X

"She will die. I will take her place and get that money." Her dark hair covered her eyes a child cried from the other rooms. " SHUT UP!"

X-X-X-X

Me: What do you guys think? Let me know in your review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Um, for those who don't know… I added something to last chapter. IT never typed so um you should probably go back and read it. It was at the very end so you don't have to go hunting for it. I didn't realize it was in my notebook when I typed it up and I forgot about it so I went back and added it. Sorry.

Piper: Who is she?

Me: Who's who?

Piper: The weird girl at the end of last chapter. The thing you added.

Me: OH! Her. That's for the readers to figure out. Although it's not really that hard. I actually think it's a big spoiler but hey, it gives me a way to make the story longer and give suspension!

Piper: yeah yeah. Can get on with the chapter, sicko.

Me: shut up. Let's see you survive with this fever!

Piper: I thought it was allergies?

Me: I don't know any more. I've had fevers on and off all week so shut up. I don't own the storm hawks but you guys should know who I do own though.

Piper: Wikispace.

Me: OH YEAH! I forgot to mention that last chapter! I've created a wikispace for my characters and I'm posting songs I've written and everything for the band. So It's the wikispace for Back Yard Junk.

Piper: She's proud of herself.

Me: Oh shut up. Now on with the story before I deiced to hang Piper.

Piper: Love to see you try.

Me: You wanna have a go—

X-X-X-X Chapter two X-X-X-X

Aria shivered as she stepped into the air conditioned hotel. She and the rest of the group were soaked from head to toe.

"Let's go up to the suite." Topaz exclaimed, pushing a button on the elevator. They crowded into the elevator and went to the top floor. It opened up to a hallway with only two doors. '1' and '2'. Topaz produced a key card to door '1' and walked in turning on the lights.

"Big." Saphire whispered. They'd walked into the living room of the suite. Large class coffee table in front of a large cream leather sofa with a matching love seat and three matching arm chairs. A large flat screen TV sat up against the cream wall. A glass of red roses sat on the coffee table with a pile of magazines on the other end.

"Pretty." Aria murmured, looking at the two paintings on the wall. Emerald studied the sleek silver phone on the end table near the loveseat. Carla walked over to the book shelf on the one wall and silently read the titles of the movies on the shelf. Topaz opened one of the three doors that the living room opened up to.

"Found the bathroom. Nice tub." Topaz exclaimed. The title was white marble with red weaving through it with matching counter top, sink, toilet and towel bar. The tub was a large Jacuzzi set in the ground made of black marble with silver woven through it with a silver swan facet that matched the facets of the sink. The walls were a soft rose color.

"How many people would that fit?" Aria asked, walking over to Topaz , peeking into the room.

"A least five."

"I found the girls section!" Emerald called, opening the third door, revealing a bedroom with two doors, one leading to another bedroom and the other to another bathroom. In the room stood two very large beds with white silk sheets and dark red comforted, two large wardrobes and a TV.

"What? No desk?" Aria asked. Emerald opened the other door to revel the other bedroom with another two large beds, one wardrobe, a desk, and another TV. This room had a door to the balcony that over looked the city. Each bed had four suit cases at the foot of the bed.

"How do you know it's our section?" Piper asked.

"A. Saphire's signature blue duffle bag, b. my signature emerald green wheel suitcase with stickers all over it." Emerald exclaimed pointing to each. Emerald's suit case was covered with guitar, black roses, broken hearts, and demon wing stickers. Piper shrugged.

"There are three bathrooms so which three people are taking showers first to get the chill out of their bones?" Aria asked.

"You girls are showering first." Chase exclaimed.

"Saphire and Aria. They were in the rain the longest." Emerald added. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

"And Carla. She was the first in the rain. She was on the balcony when it started raining." Piper exclaimed. Carla grabbed her black duffle bag and walked into the bathroom in the guy's section. Saphire took the main bathroom, entering it with a bag of toiletries under one arm and clothes under the other. Aria walked into the Girl's section bathroom with her silver toiletries bag and clothes. Carla emerged first, wearing a floor length black lace nightgown. She sat down with a room service menu. Finn started to laugh when he saw what she was wearing. Saphire walked out of the bathroom wearing a sapphire nightgown that ended just above her knees, edged in lace. Tina and emerald then went and took the two vacant showers Aria came out wearing a gray tank top and pink pajama pant with a pink robe wide open. Tia ran into the bathroom.

"Okay, Pizza, wings, salad, soda, and cinnamon sticks with icing. How's that for dinner?" Carla asked.

"What kind of pizza?" Aria asked.

"One large cheese, one large pepperoni and for Tia, a vegetarian pizza with whole wheat crust and tofu cheese." Carla exclaimed.

"Tofu cheese?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Tia loves the stuff. Apparently it tastes just like cheese. "

"Okay."

"How about we get the molten chocolate cake to celebrate another successful concert. We were fuller then ever!" Topaz suggested.

"With vanilla and chocolate ice cream to go on top." Aria exclaimed.

"Agreed. I wonder what Emerald did when she one string broke. I heard the crowd gasp when it happened." Chase exclaimed. Emerald walked in drying her hair, wearing a black sweat pants and a dark green tank top.

"Crowd gasped when what happened?" Emerald asked as her twin got up to take her shower.

"When your guitar string broke. What did you do. I heard you drop out of the song. It actually sounded kind of funny without your guitar playing it's part."  
"oh, During cheated? Simple. Darla threw me the replacement string and I let the crowd watch me replace the string. I quickly tuned and jumped back in." Emerald explained Tina came out of the shower wearing a pair of pink sweat pants and matching sweatshirt over a grey tank top and a pair of pink fuzzy socks as Piper walked into the bathroom for her shower.

"Imagine how I felt when I found out my key board had been unplugged. "Tina exclaimed. Emerald turned and stared.

"Is that what you were doing during 'Demon'?" Chris asked, confused.

"Yeah. I was trying to figure out why I was making not sound and why it wouldn't turn on. I really want to know why someone unplugged me during the intermission." Tina exclaimed as Tia laughed as she tripped out of the guy's section. Chase rolled his eyes and went to go take his shower.

X-X-X-X-X

Later that night they'd all showered and eaten, Carla deiced to put in a scary movie. The girls screamed, clutching to each other. Aria had at one point jumped up onto Chase's lap. At the end of the movie, Chris deiced to be a mean guy and crept up behind the girls and shouted at them, scaring them silly, causing Aria to knock herself and Chase to the floor.

The girls retreated to their sections moments later where they prodded information out of Aria.

"Is Chase a good kisser?" Emerald asked Aria as the door closed. Aria nodded, a blush powdering her cheeks.

"You're the first girl to be kissed by him since Marla years ago."Tia exclaimed, turning on the TV to a romantic movie.

"Did you enjoy it?" Saphire asked, throwing herself across the foot of the bed Aria sat on. Emerald sat down next to Aria and looked at her. Aria blushed.

"It was perfect. Sweet, gentle, yet rough and tart. It was just perfect…" Aria's voice trailed off as Topaz sat down on the other bed Facing Aria. Tia threw herself across the foot of the other bed as Carla and Piper sat down on the other bed with Topaz.

"You like him!" Tia teased. Aria gasped.

"I do NOT!" Aria denied. The other girls laughed and fell asleep watching the movie.

X-X-X-X

Lavendar hair, looking white in the darkness, flew backward as she ran threw the night, a dagger in her hand. She slowed to a stop and started at the top floor of the hotel in front of her, at the balcony where her prey resided.

"Come on out bitch. I dare you!" Checallenaged, an evil smirk on her face as she imagined digging her blade into the other girls back, staining her silver-blond hair red with blood, a blood curling scream escaping the victims lips as she slowly fell to the ground, going lifeless and limp. The girl laughed evilly as she clutched the blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: sneeze… fuck… still sick.

Piper: screams from other room!

Me: what the hell Is she screaming about now. I'm trying to update.

Piper: runs into the room… the toilet water is red!

Me: It's the cleaner I used.

Piper: How the hell do you get red cleaner and who in the world would use it?

Me: um… guilty.

Piper: That is not cleaner. Where's Aerrow?

Me: You're right, that's not cleaner. It's blood. I killed Aerrow last night. Why do you think We haven't seen him since before dinner. We ate him.

Piper: oh… ew… I'm gonna be sick.

Me: Piper, I'm kidding. Its food dye. I was attempting to scare the shit out of one of my siblings.

Aerrow: Who stole my pack of pop tarts.

Me: whistles some random song.

Aerrow: Saphire.

Me: Was it strawberry?

Aerrow: yes.

Me: Was it on the counter in the kitchen?

Aerrow… yes

Me: Never saw it. Last pop tart I ate was brown sugar.

Aerrow: Uh –huh.

Me: I don't own the storm hawks so now… on with the story. And Piper, Paws off my apple juice unless you want to be sick too or lose your head.

X-X-X-X-X Chapter 3 X-X-X-X-X

"Chase, dude, you've been holding out on us. What was it like kissing Aria?" Chris asked as he watched his friend spin a dart between his fingers before throwing it at the dart board from his spot on his bed. Finn's Jaw dropped when it hit the bull's-eye. The guys were for once waiting on the girls to wake up instead of the other way around so they were playing darts. At least, they thought the girls were still sleeping.

"It was awesome. Her lips are soft. It's like she puts a lotion on them. There is no way they are naturally that soft. She tasted like vanilla, not to mention smelled like. Her skin is soft too. It's Pratically flawless. Expect for the scar on her neck. Tender, full, soft, lush lips." Chase exclaimed. Chris chuckled and threw his dart, nailing right underneath the bull's-eye. " What?"

"Dude, you are in love. No wonder you practically begged for us to invite her. I think you're just using Saphire and the storm hawks as an excuse to see her." Chris exclaimed. Chase shrugged, watching Finn miss the board internally.

"You ever thought that maybe I wanted to see other friends too?" Chase retorted.

"You still wanted to see Aria more. Just ask her out already. You know she's not going to ask you. She listens to Emerald, Carla and Tia and those three think your gay. Topaz is starting to think your bi." I laughed so hard when she suggested it." Chris exclaimed. Chase turned and Started at his friend.

"How do you know this?" Chase asked as they heard the balcony door in the girls section open.

"I talk to them. Duh!" THUD!

"ARIA!" Voices shouted. The guys bolted from the room the moment they heard Topaz's High pitched scream. They bolted into the girls section to see Aria on the floor on her back, her face screwed up in pain. Chase ran over to her and gathered her p in his arms. (awe!) Emerald hissed as she leaned over the balcony railing, glaring angrily at the corner.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Saphire chanted panicking.

"Oh shit.. there goes the neighbor hood! SHIT!" Tia whined.

"Will you two shut up?" Finn snapped.

"What happened?" Chase demanded.

""I called security!" Carla shouted from the other room.

"What do we do? Oh my god! This isn't happening! Someone please wake me from this nightmare!" Saphire shrieked

"WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?" Chase yelled. Topaz pointed to the dagger imbedded in the wall, catching the guys off guard. A knock was heard from the other room before the front door opened and six guards walked in.

"It was thrown at Aria when she walked out onto the balcony. She narrowly dodged it but not so gracefully. She fell and smacked her head on the desk and hasn't responded since. " Topaz continued. The security guards walked. One guy took the dagger and studied it.

"It's an ornament dagger. Made on Tropica." He announced. " Tipped with a poison I've never seen. This was intended to kill. I'm guess the owner wanted the victim dead."

"Makes sense. Secure the perimeter. I want everyone checked out in a 12 block radius. NOW!" The captain ordered. " Johnson, make sure she's alright."

"Yes sir."

"No need. I am doctor." Saphire explained. The captain nodded and ran out with his me.

"Who would kill Aria?" Topaz asked as Emerald walked back in.

"How 'bout Marla?" Emerald growled. Chase looked up in surprise as Saphire helped Aria sit up to examine her head.

"Marla wouldn't stoop that low… would she?" Chase asked, confusion in his voice. Would Marla really stoop that low to get what she wanted?

"Probably Chase. I saw her watching the Balcony. She stood in perfect alignment to have thrown the knife." Emerald explained sitting on the desk chair. Saphire growled as she examined Aria's head who's facial expression relaxed until Saphire touched it just right, she hissed in pain.

"Well, she'll be fine. It's just a bump." Saphire's tone of voice suddenly changed. " But why the hell who Marla want to kill Aria? Someone get her water. I think the wind was knocked out of her. Did Marla run?"

"No. She just smiled smugly and walked away. She's probably very proud of herself too." Emerald snipped. Chase Helped Aria to her feet, who proved to be very off balance as she swayed.

"Aria, who threw it?" Tina asked, handing her a glass of water. Aria shook her head and sat down, sipping the water.

"Guys go get dressed. We'll eat soon."

X-X-X-X

Her lavender hair sparkled in the sunlight as she walked back to her apartment, a slight trace of a smug smile on her face.

"I'll get her next time. Don't worry, I will."

X-X-X-X

Me: Review. I might update in an hour or two.

Piper: reachs toward apple juice.

Me: PIPER! Back of my juice!!!!!!! Do you know how often Apple juice gets in this house? Hardly ever! MINE!

Piper: shys away.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: so bored. Hey balls! Let's juggle… starts juggling two silver metal balls….

Piper: Something is wrong with her. She's been juggling those things for hours on end.

Me: hey look! One hand!

Piper: Whatever she's sick with is messing with her brain.

Me: ow! I dropped it on my toe!

Piper: you probably deserved it.

Me: shut up! Your soo mean! … pouts…

Piper: … eye roll…

Me: Aerrow's nicer you and he's tried to kill me! … pretends to cry…

Piper: Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks. Now with the story before she drives us all mentally insane. … reaches toward the apple juice sitting on desk…

Me: MY APPLE JUICE!!!

X-X-X-X Chapter: 4 X-X-X-X

"Earlier today, an attempted murder of Aria storm, sister of the commander of the storm hawks Aerrow Storm, and the rumored girlfriend of Chase Shakefeild, the lead male singer and male guitar of a quickly rising band, Back Yard Junk, was committed.

"She and a few friends were staying with the band as they travel the atmos on their atmosain tour when a Tropicain ornament dagger was thrown at her. The dagger is tipped with an unknown poison. No one knows who threw the dagger yet but the police are investigating as I speak. Thank goodness it missed or else we'd have a lot of angry people.

"In other news… Sky knight Harrier of the Rex Guardians proposed last night to Sky Knight Starling of the Interceptors!..." Saphire squealed loudly clapping her hands as they watched the news.

"I'm getting a sister!" Saphire shouted, jumping up and down.

"Noise!" Aria whined. Saphire giggled sheepishly, suddenly remembering that 'oh yeah, Aria's head hurts'. Apparently Aria hit her head long enough it gave her a slight migraine. Chase smiled from next to Aria. He'd barely let her out of his sight since the incident, expect to get changed and use the bathroom, and of course to let her do the same things.

"Sorry Aria. Hold on. I'm gonna call Harrier and squeal my excitement." Saphire exclaimed and ran into the girls section onto the balcony with her cell phone.

"You know for a doctor she doesn't act like one." Chris exclaimed.

"She's unique. She's my favorite kind of doctor." Emerald exclaimed.

"What kind's that?"

"The fun kind." Topaz exclaimed, laughing.

"You know what I want to do?" Tina asked as she lazily hung upside down, her legs thrown over the back of the sofa, her head watching the TV upside down.

"Get up maybe?" Tia suggested, a teasing note in her voice.

"Uh, no. Swim, silly. Okay so I'll have to get up for that one. There's two pools here. One indoors and then there's the one on the roof next to the large hot tub. Only available to a few select visitors who have to pay extra. But, being in best suite, it comes free to us. It'll be more quiet, better for Aria's headache and maybe be more relaxing to the degree that it helps get rid of it too." Tina exclaimed.

"There's a pool on the roof?" Tia asked.

"Uh yeah. Weren't you listening to the manager when he gave us our keys?" Tina asked as she slowly got up, not even noticing Chris's star from his arm chair.

"Un… not really. Were you?"

"Uh duh!" Tina snapped as Tia shook her head

"I was listening too and I like the idea expect for one little detail you left out." Topaz exclaimed.

"uh yeah like… Some is trying to kill Aria!" Emerald yelled. Aria winced, slightly leaning toward Chase. Chase put his Arm around Aria in attempts to comfort her, tracing circles and swirls on her arm with his thumb.

"Noise level." Chase reminded them. Chris chuckled as he watch. Piper hid a smile behind her hand.

"Well, first off not a lot of people know about the pool so I doubt whoever is out to kill-"

"Marla."

"Okay, Marla, even knows it's there." Tina reasoned. Carla smiled.

"Sounds nice." Aria exclaimed, a smile on her face. Chase started to laugh as Saphire came twirling in, her short flowing black skirt swirling around her legs.

"Saphire, what do you think about swimming?" Topaz asked.

"I love to swim, why?" Saphire asked, perching on the arm of the sofa. Aria pushed her off with a childish laugh.

"Well, there's a pool on the roof and we want to go swimming but we have to ask the doctor and make sure it's okay." Emerald exclaimed, a teasing note in her voice.

"There's no problem in swimming. It might turn your hair green though." Saphire teased. The girls bolted after Saphire to change. ( I guess they were just that bored)

X-X-X-X

"Whoa!!!!!" Aria shouted as she jumped into the water, her silver string bikini glittering as it clung to her curves, her orange tropic shorts tight to her. Saphire rolled her eyes before cart wheeling down the diving board and back flipping off, her cobalt blue bikini shimmering in the light.

"Canon ball!" Emerald cried, jumping into the a canon ball into the pool, her emerald green bathing suit ,a bikini like bathing suit with a thin strip of fabric connecting the top and bottom, covering her belly button, glomming in the afternoon sunlight.

"Show off!" Topaz called, walking down the diving board, in a gold bikini with rings holding it together. She jumping off into a flip, landing in the pool with hardly a ripple.

"Let the FINN show you how it's done." Finn bragged, waling down the diving board like her owned it, not even noticing Tina sneaking up behind him as he walked down the diving board. She shoved him off the end and then somersaulted into the pool, swimming away as fast a possible, her hot pink open back bathing suit standing out against the glories blue tile of the floor. Finn surface sputtering and cursing.

"Finn! That was so graceful!" Emerald laughed, causing Finn to blush as Tia, clad in a purple bikini that should have clashed with her green hair, walked down the diving board, preparing to jump and knock Finn under. She sprung herself forward with the grace of a cat, and slammed into Finn's back with the force of a cheetah, knocking him under the water as she sam away almost like an innocent by stander. Tina opened the store house a Tia pulled herself out of the water and ran into before running back out with a pair of noodles, jumping back into the water as Finn surfaced.

"What the hell, Tia? First you shove me off the board and then you jump me-"

"Jump you? Why the hell would I want to screw you? Yes I tackled you so you'd go under the water but the push, not so much. That was another friend of mine." Tia interrupted, straddling one of the two noodles she had.

"Willl you…. Grrrrrrrrrrr….." Finn turned his back on Tia, pretending to sulk like an immature little kid. Piper climbed the high dive, wearing a bright orange string bikini that set off her dark skin.

"Piper! I bet you can't do a triple back flip dive! "Aria challenaged. Piper smiled and walked down the board until she reached the end where she turned around as Aerrow watched her from the ladder. They watched her jump off backward and do not one, not two, not three, but four back flips before she landed in the pool in a canon ball, splashing everyone within 20 feet of her. Chase followed close behind her with another cannon ball, his swim drunks decorated with two dragons, one of gold and the other in silver. Aria shrieked as Finn dunked her for pushing him into Emerald. Chase dunked him for that just before Junko jumped in.. in a canon ball. Let's just say, the water went everywhere.

"Ew… clorin… It'll bleach your skin and hair different colors." Stork mumbled. Topaz pulled herself out of the pool and walked over to stork before pushing him into the pool.

"Topaz!" Stork yelled when he surfaced. Topaz slipped back in as Aerrow appeared on the top of the high dive, about to do a belly flop. Aerrow lept off as Topaz pushed away from the wall and dove under the water to grab something on the bottom of the floor. Aerrow hit the water with a loud clap.

"Ow… that had to hurt." Chase exclaimed from next to Aria who winced as Aerrow surfaced on his back, almost looking dead. He didn't move.

"Oh come on, Aerrow, that's not even funny!" Aria called just Piper was about to call out his name in panic. Aerrow just laughed just before getting tackled by Chris.

"Carla! Come on. Stop hiding already!" Tia whined, annoyed with her friend.

"No! It looks that bad!" Carla called from the hot tub. She was hiding her bathing suit from everyone.

"Carla, We won't laugh! I promise!" Emerald called. They heard Carla mutter something about never letting someone shop for her again. They watched Carla emerge from the hot tub, revealing a black bikini with pink skulls polka doting it. Emerald smiled, It was very Carla… expect for the pink.

"It looks nice Carla. Relax." Emerald exclaimed. Topaz, Tina, and Tia all chirped their agreement. Carla calmly walked down the steps into the pool.

"She… wore.. a itsy bitsy black polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today!" Chris sang, mocking his sister , quickly joined in by Finn. Topaz and Tina each tackled a boy in annoyance.

"Finn be nice. Carla looks very nice." Piper snapped.

"Wwe're just teasing." Chris exclaimed. Carla rolled her eyes and Tackled her brother.

"Awe… twins!" Topaz and Emerald chorused, each teasing, resulting in each being attacked by Carla or Chris.

X-X-X-X

So she really did escape, eh? Too bad. I'll get her next time." Her lavender hair slipped out from behind her ear and slid to cover one of the blood red eyes as she sharpened another dagger before dipping it into a lilac liquid that glowed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, trivia twist, which band sang a hard rock lullaby? A. Chainsaw B. Back Yard Junk or C. Black raven?" Topaz asked.

"Oh.. I don't know… B. "emerald joked, rolling her eyes.

"Correct. Now for the tie breaker. What song has the words bed, kill, and clothes all within the same verse.?"

"What are the options?" Finn asked.

"None given. Sorry Finn you have to use your brain."

"Well that's gonna be tricky since he doesn't have one." Piper exclaimed, making the others laugh.

"Done." Emerald exclaimed. Topaz snickered, putting down 'Rocker's Sky' Magazine down to look at her twin.

"Finn, do you know the answer?"

"No."

"Emerald?"

" Cheated by back yard junk. It's been stuck in my head all day." Emerald exclaimed. Topaz clapped her hand and Emerald stood and took a mocking bow, happy over her too easy of a victory.

"Any other rock trivia's in there?" Chase asked smiling at Aria who was sitting on the coffee table with a copy of 'Hard Rock Monthly' in her hand.

"Um… let me look." Topaz exclaimed, starting to flip through the magazine looking for another quiz. Aria beat her to it.

"What rock artist went platinum 7 times, called himself the real McCoy. And drove several s to heaven in love?" Aria exclaimed.

"That last part was not part of the question was it?" Chase asked.

"No. I put that in because Saphire and I were fans when we were younger."

"Well It's gotta be kid rock either way." Chase added. Aria flashed a smile at him.

"That is correct. Now what band existed all through the eighty's and ninety's and is still around today? Your hint is 'it's my life.'" Aria exclaimed.

"Kid rock?" Finn guessed?

"No. He doesn't a song with that name or —"

"It's Bon Jovi." Emerald interrupted.

"Correct. Which band has a double key boardist? A-"

"Back yard junk!" The room chorused, almost bored with the idea.

"That was option A. 'Another one bites the dust', 'We will rock you', and ' WE are the champions' is by what artist?"

"Queen." Chase answered smoothly.

"They're by queen?" Emerald asked, turning to face Chase who nodded.

"Yes." Aria verified.

"I did not know that." Topaz exclaimed.

"Last question, what Band is heading up to become first in the top five bands and is currently sitting at ..number four? HOLY SHJIT!" Aria swore loudly, her eyes wide and snapped her head up, her eyes filled with excitement.

"'Chainsaw'." Emerald said.

"No. Number Three." Aria exclaimed, almost hypervenaliting.

"'Black Raven's.'" Finn exclaimed.

"Nope, number five."

"'Silver bullet'." Carla exclaimed. Topaz nodded.

"Nope. Number two."

"It's gotta be 'gunned romance' then." Chris exclaimed.

"No. Number one." Aria exclaimed.

"I'm going out on a limb here. Us, Back Yard junk?" Chase asked. Aria nodded vigorously.

"WAIT! We're number four?" Emerald shouted. She ed the magazine out of Aria's hands, somehow not giving either a paper cut. She stared at the page, looking at the top ten list next to the trivia, and sure enough, There on number four, was Backyard junk. Emerald squealed and slammed it onto the coffee table.

"When was this printed?!" Emerald asked, her eyes glittering.

"Yesterday." Aria answered, a smile on her face. The room bust into cheers, laughter dancing in melody. Impulsively, Chris kissed Tina, both blushing with the rest of the room burst in wolf whistles and other interesting noises.

"AWE! My little bro finally found a friend!" Carla teased, causing Tina to roll her eyes and blush.

"Shut it Carla. You're older by five minutes!"Chris retorted.

"Guys, We have another concert in two days and I'm telling you, that plus our challenge with Chainsaw, We'll be up on 3rd." Chase exclaimed.

"You guys'll be up at number one in no time. You guys are the fastest rising band in the history of music." Aria exclaimed. The door opened and in stepped a with white hair with blue and pink highlights with sharp hazel eyes. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a black halter.

"Hey Darla!" Topaz called. Darla tossed a magazine onto the table.

"Turn to page three." Darla commanded, her face blank, almost with an angry scowl hinting on her face. Chase gingerly picked up the magazine and turned it to page three. There on the page was a large orange three and a picture of the night before concert. Darla's face broke out into smile before she spoke.

"You guys are number three in the top five. Printed this morning. Black Raven was caught with cheating their music. It's not theirs at all. And they don't even play it. They're complete and the whole Atmos is at their throats. Story on pages 14 and 15 Your challenge with Chain saw Black is featured on page 5. Aria's almost injury of is plastered all over pages 16, 17, and part of 18. Pictures of the dagger from different angles, the poison info, and quotes are all over the two and half pages. Aria, you might as well be part of this band, they're featuring you with them." Darla exclaimed.

"Me? What's so special me?" Aria asked. Darla smiled.

" A lot. Sister of a sky knight, friend of a band, Friends with multiple sky knights. Friends with a good doctor. You are a beautiful , smart and talented. And besides, an attempted mean someone out there wants something you've got and that's special." Darla explained. Aria frowned.

"What was the poison?" Saphire asked.

"Ricinic. The news had a field day with that. ' Poising Sky knight families!' 'Cyclionis stooping to a new low!' 'Cyclionia your near and dear ones.' Gods, we know it's not Cyclionia. I the press. It's good for a few things and sucks for others." Darla pulled an envelope from her back pocket, before tossing it to chase.

"Hope you guys plan on getting a stable base. 'The backyard junk mansion' will be a great place to be. That is a mess load of offers from different companies for mansions. I pulled out the best ones. There's a lot more. This…" Darla held up a thick manila envelope. "Is some of the money from concert left over from the expenses? Sold out! And your next concert is also… sold out!"

"SOLD OUT!?" Emerald shrieked as Darla handed her the envelope. "That's over one thousand seats!"

" yep. 2, 694 seats and that's just seats. We're ignoring the boxes and backstage passes." Darla corrected." 353 back stage passes, each going for a couple thousand each. All sold. Seats each varying in price from a five-hundred to two thousand. A lot of cash over all. Lighting, backstage crew, security, Replace that door, pay for the hotel, limo, my salary, get extra strings, you guys are still left with over a two hundred thousand dollars. I didn't count how much is there but there's a lot. And that's not all of it. The rest is the bank account you guys have which already has over a quarter million dollars in and it was opened up two weeks ago. This whole set up otherwise was long so we got the account set up."

"Can we go shopping? How about a trip to the spa?" Tia asked, excited. "I really want some cucumbers."

"Sport store." Chase exclaimed.

"Music." Chris added.

"Hey, the s and I will go to the spa, hair and nail salon while you guys shop guy wise the day of the concert. Hit the arcade and stuff. Tomorrow we can get concert clothing. We still have to discuss outfits for that." Topaz suggested. Darla smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me. I'm thinking Cameo. Seriously, It'll be awesome. Blue, pink, grey, green, purple, just cameo. What do you think?"

"I like it." Carla exclaimed. " I can go grey."

"It would work." Emerald admitted. Topaz nodded in agreement.

"What about denim?" Chase asked.

"Aha denim. Never, ever ban denim or leather. They are the rock star's favorite objects. Never ban them from a concert. Oh, you guys have to swap out a few songs. Miss Dayna called in with a broken ankle. She can't dance." Chase groaned, his head dropping backward.

"What?" Topaz gasped.

"That bitch is so flaky." Chase complained.

"Danya didn't. She knows damn well we need her to do her part. Chase's dancer, backup singer and sound effects in 'run.'" Emerald shrieked. Topaz dropped her head into her hands. Carla smiled.

"Aria can do it." Carla exclaimed, a mischievous little glint in her eye.

"She could." Darla agreed. Topaz and Emerald turned to Aria, who attempted to scoot away from them and remain seated on the coffee table.

"Aria, would you do it? PLEASE! Emerald and Topaz begged, both dropping down on their knees in front of her. Aria watched as the two went puppy eyed. Chris snickered.

"I can't…" After looking at the puppy eyes again," Okay. Just please stop with the puppy eyes." Aria begged. The twins squealed and hugged her

"Thank you thank you Thank you! You've saved us a lot of work." Topaz squealed.

"And not to mention money." Emerald added.

"you have the same Frame as Danya. Thank goodness the costume department still has her dress. It's sky blue." Darla stopped and frowned as her pager beeped. She looked at it. " Well, lighting department needs me. Don't forget we have rehearsal tomorrow at 8 a.m. Do NOT be late."

"Bye Darla!" They called as Darla walked out of the suite.

"lighting already?" Finn asked.

"uh, yeah, if they do something bad with the lighting we fire their asses. They need practice." Emerald exclaimed. Aria suddenly paled.

"Um… I don't know the dance moves…" Aria panicked.

"Not a problem. Topaz and emerald know the whole dance by heart. They made it. They can dance it off the back of their hands. Besides, Chase pretty much just leads you."Tia exclaimed, flipping through a Macy's Catalog. Tina ed it from her.

"Why are you looking there? We're talking cameo, leather, and denim. Macy's doesn't do that. We'll end up going Biker knight, hunter knight and a bunch of other stores like that." Tina stated. Piper snickered as she threw a catalog onto the table.

'Bike Sheek'

"Where'd you get that?" Emerald asked. Piper just smiled. Saphire tossed another on the table.

'ARMY'

"Cameo, denim, Leather. Boots. We're talking Army wear, hunting wear, and biker wear here." Saphire stated, throwing down another catalog from her bag.

'Hunter fashion'

"Okay, before we go into an all out Fashion Debate, can we please, go get something to eat. Like go to 'Sky bar and Grill'?" Carla asked.

"sure."

X-X-X-X-X

Blood Red eyes narrowed as she watched a large group leave the hotel, the silver haired walking and talking with the male guitarist.

"she will not do that much longer."

X-X-X-X-X

Me: what do you think?

Aria: great… she's gonna kill me.

Me: we already knew that. Anyhow Review please! I promise to work on more stuff for ya'll to read! I promise you… I'm back! And I'm staying… Forget what I said about leaving Fanfiction, for those of you who know, who I told I was leaving. I take it back. I'm going to stay. This is my home, the place I spread my wings and fly. This is where I belong. Here, on fanfiction, writing my stories, and reading other's stories. I am the Devilsangelsaphire, My name is Crystal, and writer's name is Saphire, and I am not going anywhere anytime soon. Okay, actually that's lie.

Aria: yeah, you're going to ocean city in a few weeks with your friend.

Me: Yeah, I am. Ocean City New Jersey from the 15 to the 18. Don't look for me. You'll never find me. It's big city, nowhere near as big as Philly but still, a lot of people running around. Anyhow, Review! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

"FUCK!" Carla swore as she tripped over a wire, in tall black boots. It was just before the concert and they were doing a final sound check and correcting the lighting. Carla was wearing her tall black boots, a camo mini skirt, and tight camo belly shirt, showing of her glittery skull belly ring, her hair pulled back by a camo head band. Topaz sat down on one of the speakers, her knee high black boot making her legs look impossibly long with her mega short yellow gold camo shorts. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with the backyard junk logo of the guitar sticking out of the trashcan, a drum next to it leaning up against it, the mic hanging off the guitar.

"You okay Carla?" Emerald asked as she tuned her guitar standing in black army boots, tight black leather pants and tighter dark green camo t-shirt. Chase stood near her also tuning his guitar, wearing camo cargo pants, army boots, and a black tank top with the backyard junk logo. Chris was practically identical to him expect his shirt was grey camo with the logo.

"Yeah." Carla answered as she stood up, glaring at Tia who was laughing her off near the curtains, wearing black go-go boots and dark green camo mini dress, her hair displaying a lavender yarn braid that was braided around a strange of her green hair that held up a three beads, one green, one silver, one purple.

"Anyone seen Aria?" Tina asked, walking on stage in pink camo mini dress and knee high leather boots with spike heels, her hair in two puffy pig tails. Chase pointed toward the girl's dressing room. They watched as the door opened and a shadow appeared in the hall. A foot, well manicured, dressed in a silver strappy heel, appeared, quickly followed by the rest of the leg, clean, nicely shaven, and smooth, the skin creamy and soft. A light blue shimmering dress dress, reaching just above her knees, flowing and smooth, with a tightness around her chest, cling to her curves, slinging down between them, revealing them slightly. Her sliver blond hair was held up at the back of her heard, making her look formal and elegant. Aria looked at them nervously.

"Oh wow… she looks pretty…. But she clashes… a lot!" Tia exclaimed. Darla frowned. Aria frowned herself.

"She's supposed to stand out. She looks beautiful no doubt; it's a silvery color, which makes her eyes stand out." Chase exclaimed. Aria blushed at the compliment.

"She does look lovely but she clashes way too much. WE've gone with a wild and crazy theme while she look civilized, formal, and elegant. She's helping the entire concert, she'll stand out too much. Topaz, Go mess he up a little bit. She's too clean. And get her in something more matching to you guys, if she matches completely it doesn't matter just get her in something else." Darla exclaimed. Topaz grinned and grabbed Aria's hand and dragged her into the dressing room. Piper pretended to snore out in the empty audience seats. Saphire laughed loudly at Piper who was mocking the band, insulting them and saying they were bland and boring all with one action. Emerald smirked as she walked over to the speakers, grabbed a knob and turned it, taking the volume way way up. She then stuck a an out of tune note, making the speakers shriek and squeak, making everyone in the audience fall over as Emerald, Carla, and Chse started laugh as Emerald turned it back down and went back to tuning.

"you guys are immature." Darla exclaimed, causing them to continue laughing.

"You tell us this every week! You really think it's gonna make any difference now?" Tia asked. Darla sighed and walked off the stage and into the audience seating to make sure the sound balance was good.

X-x-x-x

"Rock and roll Jesus!" Emerald sang into the mic they finished the rock and roll number. Aria stood swaying in time with the music singing her backup singer lines, her blue camo mini dress standing out from the darkness of the rest of the stage behind her, yet getting lost into the lights that shined down on her, her silver blond hair done up a crazy way.

"So let's ROCK!" Aria chimed with the rest of the band, watching a few girls in one of the front few rows wave a silver banner Aria smiled and rang off stage to change as the song ended. She came back just in time for the next song to end and for chase to put down his guitar and grab the mic. Aria was in the dress from ealier but her hair was down and flowing. Darla handed her a mic as well as Chase started the song. She sang her response, walking on stage, listening to the crowd cheer as he reached out to her, and she took his hand. They danced the song away, singing their parts perfectly.

When the song ended, the concert ended. They bowed, and suddenly, silver flashed and crimson flew. Screams sprouted left and right. Aria collapsed as Saphire scrambled onto the stage to her friend who clutched at a dagger now embedded in her stomach, Chase clinging to Aria, shouting for security as Aerrow dove at Marla who stood in the third row laughing. Security arrested Marla as Emerald Yanked the dagger out of Aria's stomach, causing the wound to gush until Saphire and emerald put their hands on the wounds to keep the blood in. The world seemed to stop.

X-X-X-X

"I got her! Ha-ha! I told her! I told her!"

X-X-X-X

Cliff hanger… cause I'm mean. Don't worry, I'll update this before the week is out. Hee-heee. While Aria live? Will Marla win? Will Chase ever admit to Aria he's in love with her, or the other way around? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
